


［我弗］交易

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 青少年道德教育与性教育军团四人的友谊是魔法原创角色/路人/“我”x弗兰克
Relationships: Original Male Character/Frank Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	［我弗］交易

**Author's Note:**

> 作者是混乱邪恶派的！请确保接受力足够宽广再阅读qaq  
> 只是想搞小弗所以搞了

“你是否为所行之事后悔，是否对已发生的事感到不甘，是否对自己的选择造成的结局祈祷原谅——或者，你压根不为此烦恼，是吗。”

——————————

把收尾工作交给恶灵亲自处理确实是个轻松的选项，弗兰克一边这么想着，看着眼前倒地的几位求生者，开始在心里默念召唤法术的简短咒语。

这点小花招虽然不总是有效，但也算是能勉强凑上点用来充实他资格位的数量。他眨眨眼，内心再次感谢了那位教他如何去做的前辈。

不过显然那些巨型的类似某种节肢动物肢体的事物的主人今天并不太想享受亲自狩猎的乐趣，从地底渐渐生长出的它们明显带着一种不耐烦的情绪，黑雾把这种不悦的意味传递给似乎因为这次还做的不错松了一口气的杀手，于是杀手不由自主地瑟缩了一下。

他定下神无奈地耸耸肩。那种让他背脊发凉的感觉只出现了一瞬间，也许根本只是一种错觉，他背对着那些不幸的人们摘下面具，抬手搓了搓太阳穴。可能有些不合这个世界逻辑，但是弗兰克在这一刻确实地觉得有些疲惫了。他深吸一口气，重新带好面具转回视角，再一次确认：出口被荆棘缠绕封锁，四个人趴在肮脏的泥地上一动不动，似乎是已经放弃了。

这样就好，这样就好。面具下的青年撇撇嘴，冷漠地看着那些漆黑冰冷的尖锐肢体一点点地裹上逃生者们，在这一步骤快要完全结束时他长舒一口气闭上眼睛，等待恶灵的宣告。

人类的尖叫声戛然而止，短暂停顿后他被传送回营地或者直接进入下一局的博弈场所——理应如此，不过这一次似乎不太一样。弗兰克的身体在某一时刻蓦然被托起，他条件反射地睁眼，看见的是再熟悉不过的蛛腿一般的事物，他时常看着它们吞噬逃生者的场面，而这一次，被包裹在里面的主角即将成为他了。

惊讶与迷茫交叠让他忘记了尖叫，握着匕首的右手挣扎着却被淡薄的黑色雾气压制得动弹不得，弗兰克用尽全身力气尝试挣脱，不过他很快就发现了反抗恶灵这一行为本身就是徒劳。

他突然有一种逃生者奋力逃脱杀手屠刀的既视感，只是现在恶灵站在杀手的位置，反倒是他成了逃生者。

该死的，这不怎么靠谱的黑雾总不能把他也归在逃生者那一边了吧？这个念头让他自己都忍不住发笑，不过脖颈传来的刺痛感很快就阻断了他的胡思乱想——还连带着他的意识一起。

“别太害怕啊，这只是个受某人委托的小小惩罚而已。”温柔的女声像风一样灌进自己的耳朵，弗兰克在坠入黑暗之前心底冒出了一个有些荒谬的想法，这该不会是那个恶灵与自己的对话吧。

未知总是令人恐惧，即便获得了强大的力量这一法则依旧适用——比如扛起一位不知是否携带毁灭打击的人类。然而不知何时，身为军团领袖的他蓦然发现自己变回了那个没有力量加持的十九岁青年。

他活着，活的好好的，这是唯一值得庆幸的事，毕竟除了可认知的这一点以外，他能感觉到的只有：黑暗，及动弹不得的四肢。

他尝试移动身体的部位，铁制锁链发出悉悉索索的声音，束缚他四肢的环状物体的重量几乎让他抬不起手腕和腿。除此之外，好像是对方担心这样不能把他完全抓住一样，额外的带状织物以相当的紧缚感压在他的胸腰部、手臂及腿部，给他的身体附加了更多的压力。

“惩罚”？他想起失去意识前听到的声音皱起了眉头，思考自己是否有违反规则的行为，他还没能想明白之前，他被突然的说话声吓了一跳，而随后他意识到他丢失了一定程度的杀手的敏锐。这可真糟，尤其是在这种被剥夺视觉的情况下。

他说：“哈，别误会了，并不是‘她’想要惩罚你。”

声音的主人是个男性，大约......二十多岁的样子，总之听上去很年轻，弗兰克没有接受过这一类的训练，他更擅长的还是从伤者的喘息声中判断他们的位置——没人会在意祭品是男是女是老是少，恶灵都不会在意，杀手就更不会在意。

弗兰克没做声，他等待着声音的主人继续。他需要信息，以及，摆脱当下处境的机会。

“只是——我——觉得你这样的孩子，应该吃点苦头罢了。”

哈？弗兰克觉得想笑，他也确实笑出了声，“你说什么呢？我？吃苦头？”’

“十九岁，作恶多端的青少年，对吗？还有什么比这更值得好好教育的呢？”

“如果你在说我走进迷雾之前的事，那和你有什么关系？如果说的是现在，我想杀手杀人类可没什么值得奇怪的吧。”他从鼻子里发出不屑的哼声，即使现在他才是被动的那个，他仍然认为自己有能力泰然处之。

“你不明白吗。”对方的声音里听不出分毫动摇，弗兰克听见刀刃快速转动时划破空气的尖啸声，下一秒刀尖重重插进了离他左耳只有一厘米多的地板里，凭借着直觉，弗兰克能猜出那是他的猎刀。“说的清楚点，我讨厌你。”

“嘿，至少我可不指望你这样不明身份的人会喜欢上我？”他嘲讽似地扬起嘴角，“说完了吗，说完了快放我走——还有我的刀，记得还给我。”

“还有，”弗兰克感觉到一个影子凑近过来，他像是遇到危险的动物那样本能地紧绷起身体，想要一跃而起，呼在他耳朵上的热气却让他不由自主地瘫软下来。

他听到耳边的声音说，“还有，我想上你。”

他的大脑在这一瞬间一片空白。捕捉不到对方言语中的逻辑，他只能全当对方是个疯子，疯子不需要逻辑，只需要结论，结论...结论是什么？

对方不再说话，他的皮夹克拉链被拉开的声音稍微挽回了一些他的思考能力，他刚想张嘴，紧接着帽兜衫的拉链也被同样解开，皮肤暴露在雾气厚重的空气里，他打了个寒颤。

“喂、喂、等等，你不能——”回应他的是一只抚上他腰际的、带着些许热度的手，它顺着他的腰窝不紧不慢地下滑着。

“我他妈是个男的！”弗兰克开始感到有些慌张，他挣扎着扭动身体想要躲开正在进攻的手掌，可惜的是固定他身体用的布条——或者皮带，其他什么都好，似乎被钉子之类的死死钉在了地上，连着他一起。链条在他的动作下小幅摇晃，发出沙沙的摩擦声，现在的他并没有能把织物撕碎或者把那些埋在泥土里的钉子拉出来的力量，他的行动只是徒增了身体的疲劳与无意中发出的喘息。

“身材不错嘛，小朋友。”侵略者直接无视了他的抗议，另一只手用手指轻轻描画他腹部的肌肉线条。弗兰克在他的动作下绷紧了肌肉，但这并未让他的反抗更有效一些。那家伙的皮肤与他的接触过的地方开始不受他控制地变的滚烫起来。“闭、哈、闭嘴！可恶，该死，你这家伙快放开我！”

“做过‘那些事’吗？”对方的口吻温柔得像个绅士，就好像他现在做的只是为女士拉出桌旁的椅子那样自然的事情。他的言语意味不明，弗兰克却很明白他的问题所指。而语气的温柔颇具迷惑性，甚至让弗兰克张开嘴想要回应，不过显然他的理智还在线，于是他狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头，令人眼冒金星的疼痛与充斥口腔的鲜血让他保持住了清醒，“关你屁事。”他努力让语气变的凶狠以威慑对方，不过他的舌头因为伤口变的有些迟钝，以至于他发出的音节变的有些含糊不清。

他不知道他所做的一切无用挣扎只会让对方更兴奋。

“让我猜猜”，对方的声音明显染上了笑意，“我猜——做过。”身下纤细的杀手努力仰着头装作对他的话毫不在意，他也不管不顾，只是愈发嘲讽地继续他自顾自的演讲。

“毕竟你是个坏孩子——那么，和男还是和女...”他假装没发现青年随着他缓慢的吐字逐渐红得滴血的脸颊与耳朵，但是对方显然憋不住了，他突然地大声尖叫让他的声线都显得有些撕裂。“别说了！你这、你这混蛋！我都说了和你有关系吗？！”

“我管你口中的‘惩罚’到底是什么，你要做什么就赶紧做完放我走，但我警告你，我、我有恶灵赋予的力量，最好别让我在看见你...”他的底气在感觉到那人的手一点点拉开他的牛仔裤拉链时开始消退，提及恶灵时甚至变的有些心虚起来。他不是没有意识到这个不明身份的家伙想要做什么，在这种自己的力量不知为何消失的情况下......糟透了。他想起今天蛛腿们的异样，突然意识到那并非不悦的情绪，是按捺不住的躁动。

躁动你妈，他恶狠狠地咬牙。

他现在反而期待起下一秒的对方拔起刀来给他一下了。尽管杀手不会死，尽管他也不知道现在的他挨上一刀会不会死，尽管...被自己心爱的刀杀掉感觉大概会挺微妙的。总比现在这样剥夺行动力任人宰割好些。

他很快开始为自己说过的话后悔了。

他的裤子被半脱下的时候，他从心底生出些许久违的害怕，他听见男人很愉悦地笑起来：“是——吗——”他拖着惹弗兰克心烦的长音，“你的意思是——你不需要准备是吗？作为一个有经验的人？”他近乎恶意地给某几个字加重了读音，满意地看着弗兰克又一次因为羞恼企图有所行动但又在自己的控制下无可奈何的样子。他的手开始向更危险的地方探索，身下的青年张开嘴，在他还没想到自己要说什么之前，男人弯下腰，吻上了他的嘴唇。

“你知道吗，你对我的威胁，至少在现在，都是没有意义的。”他没有加深这个吻，好像只是为了扰乱弗兰克的心思才有的举动一样，触碰到一丝柔软之后迅速离开了。弗兰克只觉得自己的心脏跳动得愈发快起来，在没有视觉的一片黑暗中，他听见自己的心跳声像擂鼓一样敲击着他的耳膜，他开始期盼身上的男人不要听见。

也许并非他的本意，他的身体正在渴求更多。

更多的触碰，更多的温度，更多的吻，甚至，更多。

他想骂脏话，想恶狠狠地讽刺这个以为自己可以为所欲为的家伙，但他一张嘴却只能发出炽热的体温蒸腾出的细碎呼吸声。青涩的年轻人对性的复杂心情，使得一个算不上吻的吻触动了他身体的某一根线。

他听见镣铐被打开的咔哒声，所剩无几的理智告诉他应该趁机逃跑，不过他绵软的身体却并不允许他这么做。“这只是个保险”，对方轻松地把摘下来的东西丢到一边，“为了防止恶灵小姐恶作剧之心突然爆发。”

“我想她也挺乐意看你用刀捅进我的脖子。”他的语气像是在谈论今天的天气。“不过，我想现在已经不需要了。”他轻笑了一声，“看来我多虑了，她甚至给你准备了小礼物。”

接着是束缚他的那些布条，男人慢悠悠地除去削弱他行动力的所有因素，他装出畏惧着颤抖的声音，“弗兰克，冷酷的、经验丰富的杀手，你会不会在我放开你的下一秒就杀掉我呢——哈。”弗兰克觉得自己的脑袋越来越昏沉，他有些听不清对方在说些什么，只是凭直觉能感觉到对方大概还是在调戏他。

糟糕，糟透了，真该死。弗兰克胡乱地搜罗着脑子里还残存的骂人词汇，试图再一次靠疼痛唤回先前的镇定，对方却先一步把自己的食指塞进了他的嘴里。

急促的呼吸和无谓的挣扎消磨了他的大部分体力，他故意用尖牙去咬对方的手指作为威胁，只是轻飘飘的咬合力道反而像是在挑逗一般。食指引导着他的舌头在口腔里轻轻搅动，很快唾液从他半开的嘴角溢出了些许，紧接着是中指的加入。对方的动作并没有像他放的狠话宣称的那样粗暴，甚至称得上是温柔，不知为何，弗兰克觉得他有意拖长了这一环节。

手指终于带着另一个人的体温从口腔中抽离，暧昧的银丝被拉长，最后在某一临界点断裂。弗兰克回了些神，他很快意识到下一步会是什么了。

他的身体被侧过来安放，覆盖在他眼睛上的布料早就因为摩擦解开了粗糙的结滑落在地上，他睁开眼睛，带着水汽的眸子看向这个莫名其妙的男人，他的脸被熟悉的黑色雾气笼罩看不清面容，但弗兰克却能感觉到他正看着他。正温柔且平静地看着他。

真奇怪，明明是糟糕的绑架者，是不明身份的可疑人士，弗兰克却在他的注视下莫名安心下来。

“...哎呀。”他装出真容被看清时的惊讶语气，这一次的演技烂的令人震惊。

也许他也没做足准备，弗兰克稍微有些扳回一筹的自喜。

“你知道我看不见你长什么样的。”

“哈，是啊，感谢恶灵的慷慨。”

“你有话没说完。”

“什么？”

“你讨厌我，想上我，还有什么？”

“...没有了。”

“你爱我。”

“......”

“我说中了。”

“...你以为这样你就能掌握主动权吗？”

“不、只是，”弗兰克闭上眼睛深呼吸，他也意外于自己说出的话和对方棱模两可的反应，他对答案已经有几分明了，“算了，继续吧，你还在磨蹭什么呢。”

“......”

“我可忍不了。”

“关我屁事？”对方学着他的语气，歪着头装无辜。

“哈、你这混蛋。”

——————————预警

指尖抵上穴口，似乎是犹豫了再三才下定决心一般开始一点点向里推进，弗兰克克制着呼吸声，咬着缠绕在自己手上的绷带忍受着第一次的异样感与些许疼痛。

“我并不介意你叫出声来。”食指开始缓慢地抽动之前男人这样对弗兰克说。

“呜、嗯...可是我介意...哈...”弗兰克艰难地从忍耐中抽身出来回应。

“小孩子的害羞吗？真可爱。”男人笑了。

“哼、少说两句——”这一次的抽动像是碰到了什么开关，弗兰克突然狠狠咬住了绷带，紧绷起腰腹部的肌肉，连带着他的内部也是一阵紧缩。

“这里，是吗。”男人再一次用食指触碰那一点，身下的人不受控制地发出了呜咽声，他有一瞬间的走神，随后他试着加入了第二根手指。

手指之间的缝隙缠绕着空气在他的体内进出，隐忍的呻吟与液体在动作中碰撞的声响在这空旷又沉静的空间里显得格外色情。弗兰克用手臂挡着脸，有一滴眼泪在重力下划过他的眼角，渗进了木质地板里。

他的身体颤抖着，在随后几下突然有些加速的抽插中释放了出来。

“这样就不行了？看来我高估你了。”男人没做任何留恋地抽出手指，用先前限制他行动的布条擦了擦。“我是不是不该继续了？”

“哈、哈...说什么呢，是你、是你不行才对吧？”弗兰克看上去有些虚脱，他故意用挑衅的方式还嘴，只是他蒙着水汽的眼睛和剧烈的喘息让他的气势打了骨折。“想让我服气...呼...还早得很...”

被怼的这位比起弗兰克来说倒是淡定许多，他带着些许欣赏的意味看着有气无力的青年相比他而言显得纤瘦的躯体，久不见日光的苍白肌肤染上了诱人的红潮，他轻笑着，手搭上了自己的皮带扣。

“拜托，可怜的莫里森小朋友。”他欺身压上弗兰克，托起他的一条腿，“在这种情况下说一个男人不行，你觉得会怎么样呢？”

扩张过的穴内被再一次填满，比手指更粗、更长的、带着另一个人的热烈温度几乎要把弗兰克灼伤，像是为了证明，这一次他没给弗兰克太多的准备时间，他低吼一声，接着让自己的全部进入了不再有任何威胁要素的杀手的身体里。

弗兰克显然没有准备好，他像个受委屈的小孩子那样哭叫着试图推开压着他的人，无力的手臂被男人一把抓住，交叉着固定在他头部上方。他本能地缩起身体想把自己从疼痛与快感中抽离，但他的努力只是换来了更进一步的紧逼。

“我有点急躁了。”男人用另一只手轻柔地抚摸他的脸颊，用拇指擦断眼角半干的泪痕，俯身在他的额头上印下一个吻，用染上情欲的有些沙哑的嗓音对他说，“这都怪你。”

弗兰克早就没办法给出回复了，他只能抗议一般急促地吸气，作为回应，压迫他神经的深入他体内的东西开始缓慢地重复起出入的移动。

晶莹的体液在每一次的深入中被从他们连接处的缝隙里挤压出来，在陈旧的地板上留下星星点点深色的水渍，弗兰克的身体被另一个人的动作带动着被迫小幅晃动，而每一次的晃动都几乎足以让他的理智彻底掉线。他逐渐在重复着、逐渐加速的运动中丧失了对时间的感知力。他能感觉到的，逐渐只剩下撑开自己内壁的愈发升温的东西，和将他的大脑扰得一团乱的强烈快感。

有什么要来了。他们二人的呼吸声都愈发粗重起来，他们呼出的热气交缠在一起，占据主导权的那个靠近他的耳边，命令式地对他说。

“我会射在你的最深处。”

他知道弗兰克没有拒绝的余地。于是在某一时刻到来的时候，他最后一次挺腰，与身下呜咽抽搐着的人一同到达了顶点。

————————

时间的流逝不知何时开始变得不再重要了。弗兰克枕着男人的大腿，他因为脱力与疲惫稍微睡着了一会，一只手轻轻抚摸着他的头发。一切如同一切开始之前那样安静。

“你看起来也没多大。”弗兰克醒来，他睁开眼打量着他雾气之中模糊不清的面容说。

“嗯？你指什么？”他好像有些走神了，茫然地反问着。

“年龄，我说年龄。”

“你看不见我的长相吧，哈哈，我还以为你在说——”

“闭嘴混球。”他在他说出接下来的词语以前报复一般伸手狠狠掐住他的大腿。弗兰克满意地听到了预期中吃痛的抽气声。再开口时明显带着些自得的意味：“声音啦，身形啦。”

“还有技术。”他思考了一下补充道。“要知道过分的亲密接触会暴露很多东西的。”

“...小屁孩。”

“你技术真糟。”

“你明明挺享受的吧？”

“哼。”他的脸又红了。真可爱，另一个人类发自内心地这么想。

“我本来想做的更过分一点的。那样或许现在我们就不会这么心平气和的聊天了。”

“你觉得我们不该这么聊天？”

“也许吧。”他叹气，“我那薛定谔的良知没让我对一个长着看起来还没成年的脸的小孩子做更多糟糕的事情。也许我不该摘掉你的面具。”

“哦？我开始好奇你原本的计划了。我是会带着面具死掉吗？还是怎么样？”

“别问这么多了，我...恶灵不会让你死的。何况，还有人等你回去呢。”

两个人都沉默下来。也许过了很久，又或者没过多久。弗兰克深呼吸，似乎做了什么决定。

“其实...”他艰难地开口，“我可能...确实...有这么一点后悔吧。”

“嗯。”

“我是说，我也许真的...不该把朱莉他们也扯进来。”

“嗯。”

“混蛋你真的在听我说吗？”

“我在听。”

“你最好在听。”弗兰克停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫要不要继续，“只是，我真的不想...”

“不想一个人，对吧。”他低下头，看着蹙着眉头，表情有点痛苦的青年，忍不住接下了话头。

“......是。”他又一次深呼吸，然后睁开了眼睛。他的脸上挤出一个挺勉强的微笑，抬起手来伸向那团迷雾后的人类的脸，不过在触碰到雾气的前一刻，男人蓦地抓住了他的手腕。

“抱歉，这会让你受伤的。这是交易的一部分。”弗兰克受到的阻力并不大，他也没非得在这个无意义的举动里寻求什么，他顺从地被挡下来，他的手臂自然垂落。

“你很熟悉我的故事，是吗？”

“显然。”

“你有故事吗？”

“人类都会有故事。”

“我已经不是人类了。”

“......好了，我该走了。”他没有把话题继续下去的意思，只是轻轻地拍拍弗兰克的头，“需要我把你抱回去吗。”

“你的故事是什么？”弗兰克有些不甘心地拉住他的衣袖追问，“说给我听，说不定我会对你改观？或者试着爱你？”

“我该走了。”他重复了一遍。“我不需要那种东西，你很明白，我对你而言是一个绑架者，外加那什么犯。而且，现在的你是个杀手，杀手也不需要这些。”

“噢——一点也没错。”弗兰克夸张地叹气，“你的意思是我也应该讨厌你。”

“理解力不错，小家伙。”

“别总那样叫我，就算是按进入迷雾的年纪算，我也有十九岁了。”

“好吧，怕寂寞的小家伙。”

“我真讨厌你。”他撑着身体半坐起来，环顾了一圈四周，“我刀呢？我可以现在杀了你。”

“这里。”人类乖顺地把他的猎刀递给了他，顺便还有他的面具。

“我猜恶灵还借给了你不死的能力。”他把它们都拿在手里，却没有立即戴回面具的意思。他只是继续盯着眼前的人，试图从他能看见的里提取更多信息。

“试试？不过我想你多半是猜错了。”

弗兰克开始感觉到杀手的本能在渐渐回到他的体内，面前的人大概也知道，他的力量在逐渐恢复，他知道他现在几乎全都是破绽，只要他想，他完全可以一刀致命。

“你不属于这里。”他握紧刀柄，笑着慢慢带上了面具。

“是啊，所以杀了我，我就会消失。”

“永远，对吗？”

“我想是的。”

面具杀手慢慢、慢慢地从地上站起来，他一步步靠近，最后透过面具的孔居高临下地看着这个毫无防备的人。下一秒他的左手抓上人类的肩膀，用身体的重量压倒了他。

弗兰克举起了手里的匕首，抬高、抬高，然后挥下。

他听见耳边地板碎裂的声音。

接着这个自信的年轻人俯下身贴近他的耳边。“如何，被人威胁的感觉怎么样？”

对方无视了他的话，弗兰克几乎有些习惯了。正要起身却被躺着的人扯住衣领向下一拉，弗兰克失去平衡向下趴去，他只有把脸侧开避免与对方撞在一起的反应时间。

“看来你已经不疼了是嘛。”暧昧的话语带着另一个人的温度钻进他的耳朵，一只手搂上了他差点又软下来的腰。

“话真多，我应该把你的舌头给割下来。”他放着毫无气势的狠话趴在另一个人的胸口，良久，他没有动，身下的人也没有动。

“......我还会再见到你吗？”

“我想不会。”男人一手搂住他，一手撑地起身，“我猜你也不会想。”

“哼，确实。”弗兰克推开他自顾自站起来，弯腰轻松地拔起插入地板的匕首，放在手里把玩了一下，顺手把它插回了腰间的刀鞘。

唯一的人类也站起来，退后几步远离了他，弗兰克发现周遭的空气冷却下来，地面上的雾气突然开始蒸腾、变的有了实体。它们像是被命令一般开始向这个人类身上堆叠，渐渐模糊了他的身形。

“但他们确实一直同你在一起。”在那家伙被完全笼罩的前一刻，弗兰克不知是错觉还是现实，他似乎隐约看见了雾中的脸，“你真是个幸运的家伙。”

“你撒谎了，你无论如何都会消失。”弗兰克握紧刀柄。刀柄上原本适手的花纹硌得掌心生疼，他盯着他快要消散的轮廓咬紧了牙。

迷雾送来的客人从容地对他微笑，然后同迷雾一起不知所踪。

他听见恶灵的声音，她对他说，你做的很好，下一个祭品由你处置。

————————————

“他们仍然爱你，并将永远爱你。这真不错，不是吗？”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读到这里的你！如果有的话  
> 我本来想写的更更更更糟糕一点的但我的文笔实在是太烂了  
> 我也不知道我写了什么但是我不敢把搞颜色的那段再检查一遍了！所以就这样吧！【喂


End file.
